


My Name is Jack part 1

by TheLoudMute



Series: Anti/Dark Series [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: My Name is Jack, TheLoudMute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoudMute/pseuds/TheLoudMute
Summary: Jack just can't get any rest. Every time he closes his eyes...green ones stare right back at him.





	My Name is Jack part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fan fiction I 1. have ever written and 2. posted to tumblr! Because of it and this amazing community I have met amazing people, befriended them, and improved my writing. This series of stories is near and dear to my heart and I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them. This story launched an exciting never ending journey for me. Enjoy, dears. And thank you again so much for taking the time to read this and the stories to come.

1:00 AM  
Jack sat in his office, donning his yellow gunner glasses and browsing through twitter. He smiled as he replied to various fans and friends- this was one of his favorite parts of the day, especially since he hadn’t been sleeping well lately. Though hours ago he had promised Signe he would go to bed at a decent hour, yet here he was, scrolling through sweet messages and brilliant 140 character or less comedy bits. The mere thought of going to bed only to lie awake, tossing and turning, made his stomach churn. He would close his eyes only to see bright green eyes. Dark red blood. He would hear television static. The high pitched wail of malfunctioning speakers. He shivered and tried to shake those thoughts away.  
S̤̻͙̗̺t͈o̖̙͓̥͕̙̤p҉̙̙̠ ͍͓̮ͅr̛̮̬̙̣ͅe̞͇͡s̺̗̜̠͙ͅi̥̩s̛̝̺͚͖̖̪t͙̗͈̻i̪͚n͜g̤̠̩̹͔.  
The nightmares would end, eventually. But for now, he found comfort in his bright screens and digital smiles.  
He barely even heard Signe’s footsteps into his office.  
“Hey Sean,” she greeted, walking up to his office chair. She leaned over the chair, placing her chin atop his head.  
Jack looked up and met her, pecking her on the lips. “Morning!” He laughed. She smiled and shook her head. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
“I’m headed to bed. When are you coming?” She walked to the side of his chair and squat beside him, patting his hand.  
“Oh, I’m probably going to grab a beer and play a little bit of Overwatch before heading to bed.” He took her hand and held it, gingerly. Reassuringly. She stood back up, holding his hand a little tighter.  
“Don’t stay up too late, ‘kay?” She let go of his hand and pecked him on the cheek.  
D͉ͅͅo̙̞̜̜̤n̞̝̠̮̦̙̞’̨͙̼͔t͞ ҉̥lͅe̸͓̱̖͇a̰v͏̹ȩ̙̼̜̝̺.̛̪̣͇͍͈  
“G’night. Don’t let the bed bugs bite!” He laughed. She laughed in return. He could feel that she was worried but she didn’t let it show. They both thought the exact same thing: “That laugh makes my heart melt.” She turned and left, though hesitantly.  
Jack returned to his computer screen, switching between his tumblr and twitter tabs. It was not laziness but the distraction of silly memes and skype messages preventing him from getting up and getting the aforementioned beer. He finally got up and headed to the kitchen, opened the fridge door and grabbed a glass bottle of beer, then headed back to his office. Before sitting down he pulled a set of keys and keychains from his pocket. He opened the beer with a bottle opener keychain and tossed the cap in a nearby trashcan. He whispered, “yes!” to himself and chuckled, then sat down. A skype message from Mark awaited.  
[Mark: You up?  
Jack: Yeah, what’s up?  
Mark: I’ve got some time. Want to play some Overwatch?  
Jack: Of course. Done for the day already?  
Mark: It’s only fiveish. I’m going out for some food in a couple of hours with Ross and Holly when they get done working.  
Jack: Nice- see you there in a bit.]  
Jack closed out of the chat window and got up from his chair to search for his headset and controller,  
U̘̺͈̗̜̹n͇̺͈͕͇͕͎ḍ̫̱e͖̩̗̳̖̬r̖̯̘ ̸̣̹̲̫̤y̥͙̯̥ͅo͚͓̙̘͖̘͓u͍̤̦͔͖r̼̣ ̳d̬̙̭ͅe͉s͎k̙͙͡.̪͜  
finding them under his desk. As he stood up he looked around his office. It wasn’t a mess but things were where they didn’t belong, which wasn’t like Jack at all. He always kept his office in shape but ever since his nightmares he found he just didn’t have the energy. Even recording videos was draining him- and he loved recording videos. If anything, that’s what gave him energy. He didn’t know when he slept last.  
Every time he blinked he saw bright green eyes. He knew them so well at this point. They were similar to that of Septiceye Sam, but they weren’t always the same. Sometimes they were sad, lonely eyes. Eyes that watched someone else have so much fun. Eyes that witnessed so many happy interactions with friends and loved ones. Eyes that were jealous.  
Eyes that were angry. Eyes that yearned to be loved but held so much violence in their gaze.  
They’re mine.  
Jack was so tired.  
He played a few rounds of Overwatch- they both discussed their days and upcoming projects. In between matches they pranked Ken via text and were met with vulgar pictures as payback, sending them both into fits of laughter. At times Jack worried he’d wake up Signe. He worried that she worried. The last thing he wanted to do was worry her. He knew she wanted him to get some sleep. He did, too.  
He wondered when exactly it was he slept last. How long had he been running on empty? And HOW had he managed to? He could remember an hour long nap somewhere in all this mess…he thought.  
S͔̪̱̱e̻̘͜a̘̘̱̬͖n͞.ͅ  
“Jack?”  
Jack shivered, blinking several times. His gaze returned to his computer screen. What was he playing? Overwatch- that’s right. Overwatch. Who was that that called his name? Wasn’t he playing alone?  
“Jack, you still there? Didjya get kicked out?”  
Mark, Mark- he was playing with Mark. “NO! Yeah, I’m here.”  
“Maybe you should get some sleep- I’ve got to get ready to go in a bit anyway.”  
“Yeah, sure Mark- I’ll get off here for a bit and work on a few things.” Jack was met with silence.  
I͏̫̥̻̠̞̠̱  
After a bit of silence, Jack heard, “Go to bed, Jack. You’re spacing out.”  
Was he? Maybe. But he couldn’t sleep. “I will- sure, yeah, I will. Yeah. You go get some grub! I’ll catch you later.”

A̬̺̺̤M͓̙̮̦  
̷͓̜̲͔  
“…text me later, okay? I’ll text you.” Mark’s voice…Jack had him worried, too. They disconnected.  
Jack put his controller in it’s proper place. That’s it! He could tidy up his office- that would get his mind off things! He turned to the door to grab a rag and dust his shelves to be met by Signe standing in his office doorway. He screamed a short, shocked scream. He didn’t even hear her! She wasn’t in her pajamas and still had makeup on.  
N̤̩̠͖ͅE̜̩̩A҉͍͕͇R͚̬̦̤̜̺͕  
“You scared me!” Jack laughed, placing his hand on his heart. “You okay?”  
She stood still, unblinking. Jack waited for her to respond. He laughed again, albeit a bit nervous.  
“Well, you’re still scaring me. Can I get you anything, maybe—“  
“Those. Eyes. Are not yours.” Signe whispered.  
These eyes are not mine.  
Jack stepped back a bit. “Wh-what? Signe…” he walked a bit closer to her, reaching out to touch her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, arms length away from her. She opened her mouth and an awful screeching noise was all Jack could hear. Signe burst into bright green and black ones and zeros. Jack screamed and fell to the floor, quickly crawling backwards until his back hit the wall. He struggled to catch his breathe. “That wasn’t real. That wasn’t real. Th-that wasn’t real.” His hands shook- he put them under his armpits and sat still, eyes wide open.  
Blink.  
He was afraid to blink or even move. Was he hallucinating? He’d never had a hallucination and didn’t know what one was like. His eyes burned. He blinked and caught a quick glimpse of the green eyes. Was that Signe?  
SIGNE. He had to go check on her. He jolted up from the floor and ran to their room. Out of breathe he grabbed his phone from his pocket and used it’s light to see as not to disturb her with the overhead light. She laid in bed, fast asleep- her phone next to her charging, laid where Jack would usually sleep. He sighed, relieved. He was just seeing things. For a brief second he thought about joining her but again shuddered at the thought of trying to sleep.

I͂̄̍ͬͮ̎ͬ̂̚͏̰͓  
Maybe there was something he could get done, answer a few work emails- work in his “games to play” notebook. He really regretted having that beer. He decided to get some coffee from the kitchen- some quick acting caffeine could help. As he walked to the kitchen he debated on attempting a power nap. Maybe he would get used to the haunting sound- maybe he could fight through it and get some proper sleep.  
He made it to the kitchen and began to make a pot of coffee. As it brewed he thought of what he had just witnessed. The nightmares couldn’t compare to what he just saw. They had always been about him, never anyone else. He felt something warm trickle down his cheek. He wiped the feeling away with the back of his hand. The coffee finished and he grabbed a cup from the pantry. The hand he grabbed the cup with was stained red. He set the cup down and touched his cheek again. He examined his fingertips. Blood.

Ą̟͕̳͖͙̤̰͆ͮ̽͗̍ͣ̂M̾͐͋̊͌͒҉̝̠̬̥̦͝ͅ  
Jack rushed to the bathroom. The face that stared at him through the mirror was his own. Same brown and green hair. Same pale white skin. Same light blue eyes and stubble chin. No blood. He looked back down to his hand. No blood. He was lightheaded. Why was tonight so much worse than any other sleepless night? What was happening? He left the bathroom, grabbed his coffee, and went back to his office.

 

H̤̲̰̞͙͉̫̙̀ͦͮ͊ͬͣ̚͢E̛͕̤̞̣͐̂̎ͤ͋̊̽͒̚͢R̬̩̟̆͊Ẹ͓̑̒ͨ̊ͦ͟  
Jack let go of his coffee and watched the cup fall to the floor. He felt so weak. He felt limp, but did not fall. His head fell to the side, eyes wide open. What was happening? He couldn’t say a word. He panicked but could do nothing.  
T̗̦͉͕̻͠h̵̫̬̟̯̭̠̭̝̫e͚̱͖͈͕͢y̸̵̬͉̬͔͉̬͓̳ ͏͉̗̯̤͖̞͉͔͙a͏͚͍͙͈͕r͔͔̰͡e̳͖͟͢ ̮̹͎̹m̧̱̻̣͈͝i̷҉̭̲̜̖̳͙͖͓̗͢n͇̝͓͕͈̱͟e̻̫͓̼̪̺̱̣.̳̟̫̱̳̮̟̥͢  
̳͇͚̮̲̜̤̮  
Whose voice was that? It sounded familiar but how—he knew he had never heard it before.  
Y̷̴̗̙̕o̢̹͍̣̺̭̖̘̺̠͘ų̴̗̜̹̘̣̪̯ ̸͍̫̪͇͇̳̺̕a̬̻̜͘͘͜r̴̥̻̲̖̭̦͇ḛ̢̗̕ ͍̯̜̻͜͜S҉͔̺̟̤̯̘e҉̻͔͡ͅa̡̱͈̻͟ņ̶̣̩̹̟̝̣̯̟͡.̻̦͉̳͘ ̛͎̮̖̘̲͙̳I̵̴̫̝͍̻̠͇ͅ ̵̰̟a̛͎̼̺̜͓̺̪̙̺͘m̸̞͉̰͕̮͡ͅ ҉̱̘̬̭͡J̷̸̹͈̘͇̫͉̬̖a̡̙̝̹̦̜̳̼̝͘͡c̮̥͖̯k̶̢̹̳̦͓͎ͅ.̶̡̢͕̣͇̥

Jack knew his name was Sean. Jack owned both names- it really just depended on who he was talking t—  
N͞͏̦̝̖̭̣̣ͅo̮͕̣̠̕.̸͔̖̠̖͙͉̳͢ ̵͍̞̦W̸̨͚̟̭͔̹͍͇r̷͏̦̥̯o̙͎̝̥̣͇̲͟ṋ̡̪̱͍͘g̻̱̖̗̫͞.̸̫̣̟ ҉̺̼̘̞̕W̲̦R̡̨̟̬͙ͅO̧̡͇̮͓̳̼̹͎͜N̨͏͖͈̮̜G̶̛̰̳͍̥ͅͅͅ.͏̷̰̮̝̠ ̜̘̼̥̞͜͡ͅI̹̭̝͔̦̞̱̲͔͘ ͠͏͕̭̥͟ͅa̠̝̥͇͟m҉̸̥͙̠̫͠ ̧͎͇͖J̨̞̠͖̙̪̝͔a̫͈̲͈̕ͅc͕͔͈͘̕k҉̫̠͚.̧̗̝̭͎̪̤͜

What did this voice want from him?  
T̲̙h͠͏̩͇e҉̡̲̫̠̖̣͎̬͟y͍̼̣̟͘ͅ ҉̳͍̗̲̝̤̳a̖͙̮r̬̠̥̫͕̱̱͞e̷̢̗̳̥̬͔̫̬ ̩̣̠̺̣͘m̵̧͈̬̰͔̭̘̟y͈̼̜̥̟̤̖̖͘͝͡ ̪̺̗͠f̰͇̬̰r̲̟͚͕͈͇͉͉͘i̷͔̫͈e͕͕̬̬̖̮̼͝͠n̵̘̺̟̪̯̥͠ḑ̷̥̜̟͖̹̺̫s҉̝̩̙̞͙͉͇͓͈͘͡.͉̻ ̨̦͎͕͓͙̲̦̲͢T̢̡͔͇h̡̞̹e̮͚̪̲͕̬̖y͕̝ ̸̛̺̙͢a̦̰̠̩̞͚̬̩͟ͅr̨͍͇̖͖̺e͘͏͕̬͎̪͈̲̰̝ ̡̰͔̪̹̻̭̝m̸̷͇͓̘͓̩̖͢y̵̫̕͢ ͏̸̠͕͚̙l̯̻͇͓̟͇̱͕͔̕͡o̻͍̣̠͖̼͖͟͡v̵̶̗̹͖͈̹̭̠̻͞ȩ͚̬̰̺̝̦͝s̸͇̖̮̜̫͚̱͡ͅ.͏҉̵̩̯͚͉̻̟̯̖̺ ͕̤͕̻̳̣T͈̤̱̦̯̕h̨̻͇̺̞̰͇̮͓̦e̺̯̜̘̤y̖̳͙̦̭͜ ̵̖̮̙̭̬l̙̱͔ơ̜̖̹̪̬̗̟͟v̞͔͖̪̦͢͝e̘̫̯̞̭͖̞̕ ̦̪͖̻̼̘͙̟̕͞m̲͘e͏̝̫̕.̢̛̻͉̫̥̭̞̪͠ ̶͏̞̭M̪̤̹̟͈͉E̝͓̺͎͝͡.̩̮̻

Static and screeching pierced Jack’s ears. He dropped to his hands and knees, regaining a little bit of control. Who was the voice talking about?  
Y̝͖̼̼̝̪̙͡o̗̝̪̙͝u̶͟҉̥͖̞̞ ̵͎͔̬͖̕h̵̛̗͚͇̣̳̝̠͟ạ̷̧v̸̰͉̙̼̻͕͞e̵̦͚̭͎͢ ͇̞n̸͈͍̘̙̘̜͎̕o̳͔̹̬͞t̵͇̠͚̖̜͡ḩ̷͓̟͓̻̮͕̮i̵̷̹͖͚̲̣̦͕n̲͎͚̣g̵̷̢̻̻͚̳̖̮̠ͅ.̡͍̰̗͓͔̟͢͞ ̖̲͖̺̦̦͎͔I҉̢̭͉̤͓̲̤ͅ ͇̪͇̝͕͙͈͘͟n̛̗͙͈͙e͚̙̩̼̯ȩ̞d̬͎̲͙̠̝̟ ͘҉̻̻̙̻̹ͅw̯͉͎̗̬̗͔͔ͅh͔̠̺̣̻̪͓͜a̯̗̥͔̹̗̦̞t̺̱͢͢ ̶̭̖͎̟̕͠i͖̯̯͍s̸̰̻̠͉̙ ̝͘͠ͅm̳̦͍̱̯̯͢͢͠i͚̹͢͠n̪̩e͙͕̮͕͖̘͢.̤̜̬

Jack gulped. He was chilled to the bone, unsure of what to do. Was this, too, a hallucination? Jack knew the voice somehow knew what he was thinking- but maybe it wouldn’t hurt to talk to the voice. “They belong to no one. I’m sure my friends would like you.” Jack lifted his head, still on his knees. He pushed himself from the carpet.

 

M͙̮̖̩̻̺̭͎̪͍̟͖͙͚̬̩̃ͭ̐ͯ̏ͦͤ̈ͤ͂̊̑̏Y͙͕͖̲̞̼̯̮̼̺̭͚͌̋ͥ̔̍ ̥̱̣͚̥̭̼͗̋͊ͣͤ͌̃ͧͪ͐̚F̟̳̼͓͕̺̬̞̃ͫ̾̈ͮͤͮ̚R̰̫̱͚̭͖̺̫̘̯̭̻̩ͬͮ͆ͫ̉ͬͤͩ̋̽ͣ͑ͦ̚I̫̩̠̲̠̹̥͇̞̥̦̐̃ͮ̓̚E̺̬͓͛ͭ̒̊̔̆̃ͮͮ̒͛ͦ̚N͙̫̠̭̤̯̻͍̻̖̮͙ͦͥͮ̃D̪̝̠̪̪̳̮̞̠̻̞̑̅͑̀̑̉ͦ̿̓͂S̭̥̠̮̩̮̰̪̙̞̞̦̯̗̞̲̐̀ͬ̓ͤͧͭ̈́ͥͥ̎̿̃ͅ.͎̦͎̞̜̟̹̰̺͍͚̮̲͍̜̟͓͚ͪͨͮ͑ͯͥ̏̒̽̌̀̋ͫ̃̇̚ͅ ̱͓̪̝̲͔̞̟̪͇̞͇̖͚̭̼̰̒̓̏̀̀͛ͥ́̔̌̾̒ͅͅM̱̮̩̤̤̻̙̤̩̳̘͖͓̜̋͋̈́̎̿͛͗ͬͩ̍̾Y͈͓̜̦̮̱̲̰̦͍̫̜̺̜̼̣̬̑ͨ̈́̏ͯ͑̃̾̌ ̤͈̺̞͎̣̥͔̝̟̟̹̹͈͓͙̰ͧ̉͐ͯ̄̂ͨ̆͒́̈ͅH̠̝̣̗͕̳͈̯̱̦̫̜͉̜̭͙̫͌̏̍ͭ͋̾̓̓͂O̝̙̜͉͊͂͗ͨ̀̄͊͑̃̅͊̓͌̃M̦̩̫͎͎͔̆ͯͧ́ͨ̓̋ͫ̾́̏̆ͦ̍͗͂Ḛ̭͈̲̠̣̠̯͓̬̻̖̗̃̍ͯ̔.̪͚͚̮͔̲̥̳̣͇͙̯̤͖̲͌ͨ͋̈̅ͭ̇ͣͬͅͅͅ ̬̼͎̠̥̞̼̬͔͙̦̖͓͔͉͊͂̒͂ͣ̿͆̈́ͤͫͮY̲͖͎͚͍̼͓͇̪̲͚̩͕̩͆̔͑͋̿̄͋ͧ̌͑ͩ̃͌͗̿̒̇ͧ͛ͅÔ͎̤̬̜̙̘͔̥̯͍͇͌̄͛ͧ̈͐ͬͬṶ̯͕̗̤̘̖̥̙͓͉̬̥̥̲̲ͤͫ͗̆̋͊̊̊ͬͯͨ̍ͅͅ ̹̹͍͓̹͓̼͚̠͑̈̾ͬͣͦ̉ͤ̉͗͂ͧḀ͈̱̳̾ͭ̏͊ͬ̍̊ͯ̃̏ͥ̊ͬ͒̇Ṙ̬̲̤͚̒̆͊͌̈ͫ̒̉̇̒ͣͨ͗̎͌͋̌̚ͅE͕͚̤̞ͪ̎ͥ̌̆̉ ̼̜͚͇͖̫̮̠̜̹̦̮͖̘ͣ̓ͨͨ̂͛ͥͬͬ̋N͉̩̩̪̹͚̮̤̪͔̠̺̘̼͕͉̮͎̜ͩ̇̋̇ͯ̀͆ͨ̂̒ͩ̋O̫͇̝̝͎̖͖̤̗̗̙̙̰͕̍͂ͬ͗ͬ̾̒ͦ́̌̋̃ͪ̇͐T͈̖̟̦̳̲͎̲̼̙̤̭̦͖̙̥̫̲ͨ̏ͫ͋ͭ̅ͮ̆̉ͬͣ͗ͣ̍ͮH̰̯̜̜̩̰̙̝͖̥̤̬̱̘͕̯͚͋͌̑ͨ̏͆ͧ͑̏I̞͎̜̪̳̰̻̎̈ͨ̇̿͗̅́̒ͦ́̉ͨ̓̔̆͊́͛N̯̩̻̹̻̙̬̲̩͐̊̔̑ͭG̮̤̼̬̣̞͔͇͇͈̲̹̣̉́̎.͉̙̰̦̱̹̖̥͙͈̂͗͌̾̂̍ͣͨͫ̄ͦ̆ͣ͐̓̈́ͤ̀

 

What had he done to anger the voice? What was it trying to do…control him? Was this real?

 

M̲͉̘͔͚̜̀̊ͧͮ̅̎̀͌Y̤̦̮̝͓̻͋ͭ̀̄̑ ̲̻͙̞̟̻̹̼̹̯̥̝̩̺͒ͩͥ̋͗̓ͥ̑̿̽ͦ̄̽̎̏̊̽̐͗E̙̺̹̝̘͊ͣͭ͒͑̿ͥ́ͩͤ̎̊̿͌̌ͮ̔̃͂Y̖̳͈̯͈̹̗͕̯̲̖̦̓ͦ̒͌̈̉̆E̲̟̝͇̽̓̊̔S̳̳̤̺̪͇̈́̊͋̌̄̑̋̍̿ͥ̓.͓̝̭̯̼͙͈͍̟͖̭̞̦͈̌ͩ̐̇̽ͯ̃ͦ̏͂ͫͨ͒͂ͣ̀͑͋ͅ ̣͖͍͇̮̱̗̬̯̺̥̤̺̒̈́̊ͭ̃̿̂Ȉ̞̖͖͚̦ͫͥ̅͒͊̚̚ ̱̙̗̙͕̣̖̮̝͚͔̦͚͍̺͖̠͉͔ͮͧ͑̾ͪ̂A̯̟̙͚͙̪̺̩̦̣̮̪̮͂̏̆̍̂ͦ͌̓M̘̜̣͚ͪͤͭͅͅ ̟̳̻̠͚͙͕̥̰̜̺̪̹̠͓͕̺̲ͭ̈̄͋̍̓͛ͫ̆́͆ͬͥ̔͌̇̃̈́ͣJ̱͔̫̯͇̫̩͖̩̱̺̺͙̤͕̹̖͋̏̌͐ͫÅ͖̙̯̙̱̹͈̯̬̼̳͔͉̪̹̄ͪ͐̈́ͯͩ̌͒̅͆̚C̙̫̯͎̫̮̖̙̭̳̪̫͖̯ͩͥ̌͆̿̅̌̍ͅK̪̙̬͕̳̗͕̖̱̻̭͙͑̏́̔̐̓ͭ̏̉ͫ̅̚.͎̞͇̘̩̈́̄̉͗ͮ̈ͫ͆̐͋̚  
̠̟̘̟̱̻̼͇̣͈ͦ̔̒ͧ

 

Shaking, Jack stood to his feet. “N-now calm down. Everything will be okay. You can’t own people. These are my eyes. Can’t we co-exist?” A pain shot through him and he felt weak once again.

 

Í͎̩͕̹̙͕̄̒̆̾̒ͅ ̩͚̱̻͈ͪ̑̽̈́͒́̅̂ͯͅA͙̤̖̜̠̦̯̠̟ͫ̾̈́͆͛̑̋͆ͣͬ̈́͐̀̋̽̊M̭̟̗̥͖̓̀̑̇̌̾̊̌͂͐̃̾ ̳̩̮̻̘̟̳̟̙͎̖̗͆͂̿͑ͥͪ͗̈ͭͮ̎͆͊͆ͤ͐̍ͣJ̙͉̜̙͉͖̥̗͇̘̒̉͂̔͛̆ͥ̾͑̍ͅA̤̠͚̩̠̭̰̟͚̘̰̲̔͊͐̌̐̆ͤͦC̤̼̮͇̝̜̯̳̩̪̥̼̦̮̤ͭ̾̈́̔̐̋̉̉̄͌̊ͫ͑̃̂K̜̲͈̮̙̗͙̻̙̟̬͉̼̬̭̤̳͓̔ͭͯ̔̌.̞̰̭̗̼͙̠̺̫͖͋̇ͥ͌ͦ͐̚ ͈͙̮̭̇̔ͮ͑̓͒̆I̜̯̞̫͉̳̻̝̬͎̥̬̖̦̱̫̹̗͑ͣͮ̿ͭͥͬͯ͒͂͛ͭ̌̑͊̈́̋ͤ̚ͅ ̥̺̪̲̗̱̞͙̯͔̱͎̜̳̲̥̳̜̘͛̾͂͂͒̇̎̔͗ͧ̇A̭̩̫̺̰͙̹͍̖͇̘͚ͪͨ̋ͯ̀ͨ͌͆ͮ̈ͮ̇̈ͪ̍M̲̹͕̘͎̲̯̳̔̍͑ ̬̮̗̮̘̜̂̎ͪͫͮ̂̈ͩL̳͚̼̦͂͋ͫ͛ͦ̽̽ͨ̋O͎̭͇͚͖̠̱̟̲͗̎ͧ̉ͪͦ̒ͅV͈͍̝͉̭̥̿̋̀̇ͩ̓̓̅ͅE̯̙̯̳̘͔̤̬̬͉̹̻̓ͦ́̆̈ͩ̐̅ͨͬͨ̿̉D͎͓̬̥̩̠ͩͨ̈ͤ̒̽ͬ̓̌̇ͨ̈́ͦ͊.͖̠̪̗̳̝̙̱̀ͧͧ͒̑ͬ̐̓ͅ

 

Jack managed to speak through the pain. “A-are you mad th-at,” he coughed, “I have friends? You can, too. But you can’t hurt them. I can be your friend.” He fell to his knees again, coughing. The pain was unbearable.

 

Then numb.  
N̤̥̙̱̩̪͓̩ͦ̎ͨͮO̤̝̲̘͎̯͉̟͔̬̖̩̲̣̣̝͇͋̈͒̆ͪͣ̐ͩ͒̌͌̀̓̿̿ͣ̚̚̚.̻̺̼̂ͯͦ ̩͈̯̞͕̼͇̜̣̲̟̐̀̑ͣ͂͗͋̇̉̂͒̚̚Ṋ̺̺̤̲͎̯̋͌̽̏̇ͣ̇̿͐͐̔̃̄͒́O͖̘͕̪͕̬̖͖̣͍̞̼̤̳͊͂ͨ͗̓ͬ̀.̳̩͓͕͈͍͍͕̤͍͇̺ͩ̐ͥ̒ͤͯ̓ͫ̑̇̋ͪ ͙̱̭̫̘ͬ͋̈́̆̌̏̔̏͆̐͋ͅN̜̘̠̺̫̹͓̼͖̬̜ͭ̉ͨ̎͛ͦ̋ͯͦ̀́ͅO̫̻̼̟̥̥̓͌ͤͫ.̝̬̩̱͇̝̫͙͍̲̝̬̗̲̟͙̫͍ͫ̃ͤ͂̐͗̎̓ ̹̣̗̞̜̾̾ͤ̅̑̅̒ͩͧͨ̏͗̌͋̚Ẅ̬͍͍̲́͛ͫ̔̃ͅR͚̩͕̼̣̺͚͖̟̪̗͔͇̜ͮ̓ͣ̂̈́̓̎̿̆͛͊̔ͯͣͭ͆Ō͖̙͎̟̪͉̳̬̯͓̜̫̱̻͎̤̖̈̿͆̂ͭͩ͐̉̍Ñ͇̭͔͌̽̑͐̽̏̿̅̊̈́͌̑̃̇̔̉ͦͬͅG̲͍̞̰̬͑̀ͬ͌̐̏̓͑̈͒̌ͣ̿ͩ͆̌̋ͅ.̗͓̗́̾̇̿̅̎ͭ͆̒͋ͫ͋̿ͧ̔̌̚̚ ̯͖̣̲̱̘̘͍̜̭ͭ̊̍͂ͧ̑̍ͯ̇ͧ̃̐̆Y͖̭̫̗͈͈̭̯͙͕͓͑̈́̆̚O̙̞͓̯̯̩̍̆ͪͧ͐̃̌̌̒Ṳ͉̮̔̄̀ͤ̀̔͑́ͭ̓̽̔ͦ̚ͅ ̜̳̙̞̺̼̭̌ͦ̍̅ͧͬ̀͗̀̓̾̐́ͬ̚C̲͇̝̥͇̯̼̞͙̠͚̜͓͈͍̝̰͉̽̊ͬ̆ͨͣͯA̱̰̘̼͔̝̣͙̣̮͕͕͆̿͑̑̈Ṅ̦̳̙̭͙͙̹͍ͮ͋̀ͦ͊͆͂̽̅́̂̓̄̈́̍ͩͣ ̝̯̟͔̫͐͊͗̈́̓̂̇̿͒͊̾͆̐̃ͣ̒̃B̼͕̬̮̭̝̳͍̻͈̥̻̳̜̳̊̋͊͆̔͛̓̓̉̚E̬͔̯̠̭̞̋͗̏̉̏̏ͨͤ̅͊͂ͬͫ̑̈́ͅ ̣̹̘̤͓̬̞̝͚̮͚̂ͣ̽ͥͦ̆̇̋ͧ̽̂ͩͯ̈ͪ̓̽̚̚ͅN͍̣̳̠̭̲͔̭͔͓ͫͤ͆ͧͮ͋ͦͬ̎͒͋͋̔ͮͅO̜̰̜̬̦̜̱͕̠̭̰̳̥̙̗̫̿̈̍ͬ̀̏̇͒ͥ͛́̎̆ͅT͍̣̟̞̗̱̣͓͕̹̼̣̻̙̣͉̝̈́̎͌̎H̲̰̠̳͉̳͙̣̗̣̪̔̀̐́ͬͧ̎ͧ̐ͣ̔̊̾̚̚Ī̱͖̼̠̖ͭ͗̐̈́͋ͣN̝̘̖͙͈̩͓̖͓̼̬̞̱̗̫̜̺̮̓̉̂ͯ̇ͮͩ̄͒ͫ̌̊ͪ̂̄̂̈̎ͅG̲̥̻̳͔͓̣̲̖̭̗̖͇ͨ̄͋ͤ̎ͧ̌̾̚.͉̺̮̰̩̖͔̯͔̲͍͔̫̥͕̳̈́̄ͯͦͪ̐̊̓̃ͣͥ͊  
̯̼̙͉͍̼̭̺̲̘̖̅̆̊̇̓̓͂̌ͪ̏̒ͤ̔͋ͪN͍̪̬̭̺̗̤̱̪͎͎̖̑ͧ̓̆̑̽̄ͧ̇ͪÔ̝̟͇̞̦̘̙̻̣̠̹̭̥̗̿͛̀̑̀͂͊ͩͫ̓ͣͦT͙̖̤͉͉̣͉̗̤͕̹̹̔̓̋͒ͨH͓͈̤̳̣̘͎̞̝̥̦͕̘͎̿̓̅̈͊̿ͯ̋̓̎̑ͥ͐ͥͩ̚ͅI͈̻͈̦̳̞̝̩̰̖̬̬̤̤̻̅̄̅ͫ̋ͭ͌ͮ͑͛ͯͪ͌͋̂̚N͉̖͉̝͈͕͍̻͇͚̳̟̣̺̤̰̝̈͌ͫ̌͊̾ͤ̾̀ͥG̭͔̙̺̜̻͔̦͔̼̖̫̖̍ͯͫ.̮̞̬̼̜̗̞͓͉͍̻̠̣̓ͧ͋̉̌̔͌̑͒̄̅ͦ̂̍  
̬̼̼͙̣͕̺ͯ̃̈́̇̎͋ͪ̂̃͌̄ͪ̌ͮT͉͕̤͕̠̤̠ͩ̓̏̊̊̔͆͂̔̌ͣͤ̒ͨͦ̔̚ͅH̟̣͍̥̮͔͇̺̖̜͖̘ͧ̄͊̌ͨͫͪ̌ͤͩͩ̉Ḙ̠͇̼͙̅̅̀̓ͯ͋̽ͭ̇̓̄̎̾͛S̙̻͇͉͓̝̈́̀͛ͯE̖͖̲̪̗̙̔̅̇ͣ͂̆̈́̅͐ͦͥ̄̑ͣ ̲͉̮̣̰ͯͪ̌́̆̈͛̿̔͛̍̈̓Ĕ̦͈͙̼̼̼̲̫̲̟͇̖͂̀̏̅͆̄͋̎ͮ̋͒̅̂̈̃̅ͅY̬̳͈̮̙͙̥ͥ͂̍̊ͨͩ͛͛̅͋̚E͕̝̩̺̰͙̺̯̖̤̪̩̼͙͓̋͗͒̀͌̆͆ͯ̊̐ͮ͒S̰͕̼̺̯͓̰̲͉͉̩̯̱̖͍͉̤̃̎̃ͥͦ̓̇ͬͅ ̲̙̖͚̖̮͍̪͖̮̪̰̭̮̙͈̞̊̎̒̍ͯͭͣ͆̄̒ͥA̩̟̳͈̺ͮ͒͋͋̈ͅR͕̤̲̃̉̇̅̋͛̋̿ͪ̔ͮ̏̔ͯ̊͒̚̚Ḛ̯̟͇̼̲̝̗͍̭̯̟̼͓̼͍̖̻̋̃̃̋̓̑͒̔̂̒̈́ͮ̐ͪ̂̚ͅ ̳̬̟͈̫̤̬̖̓ͣͧ̆̽̆̓͒̈͐̃̂̂ͦ̚ͅM̖̙̖͚̯̺͇͓̰̖͚̠͕̞̪̺͍ͨͭ̅͊̑ͥ̐͑̌̇Î̫͈̝͙͓̗̘͉̟̗̰̆̀̓ͭ̆̌̎ͧ̀Ṋ͔̝͍͕͓͈̮̗͎̹̬͉͓͚̰̜̥̓ͭͥ̅ͅE͓̘̙̤͕̦͙͉̟͕̺̠̖ͨ͐͗̅̃̋̾ͤ̏́.͚̻̯̰ͯͪ̈ͧͤ͂ͯ̐̃̅̉ͯͤͦ̿  
̳̝͙͓͎͓͛ͧ̇̑̈̆̿̐M̟̖̹̲͈̲̳̼̱͍̘̙̤̐̌ͨ̐́ͬ̿ͮ͒ͨ́̀͐̑ͩͦ̽͑I͎̻̻͖̲̤͍̹̜̝͖̜͍̗̍̋͂͋͛ͧ̿̽̆̒͌ͯ̃ͤ̂ͧ͊̎͌N̤̹̱̖̻̜̣͖͖̯͗ͤ͛̐̾̿̈̈́ͫ̓E̼̦̳̮̞̠̝̭̞̗̣̣͖̳̞̳̯̅̅̐͐͊̒͆̓̔ͅ.̞̘͖̮̥̥̤̝̩̗̪̬͕̼͙̣̉̍́̾ͩ͆ͫ̌̈́  
Jack felt blood drip from his eyes again. His heart ached. He didn’t know what was happening. He felt like he was slipping away. He coughed and saw his carpet stain red.

 

 

S̖̥̳͖̝͚͉̲̼̼̳ͥ̏̈́ͯa̮̤͉̪͚̹̗͈͕̗͊ͣ̀ͥ́̊ͩͅy̜͙͈̼͈̳͙̘͚̖̰͎̹̱͓̙ͮ́̒͑̏̀͋ͭ͐̉͌̋̋̚ ͎̩͈̖̲͓̯̝̲͍ͥͬ̃̃̓͌̅ͥͥͯ͑̿̏ͯ̉̿̚ḡ̲̟͙̭̻͇̮̮͙̦̼̠̲ͪ̋ͯ͒̓̉ͬo̘̹̞̠̩̫̙͈̬̬̘̦̘̟̪̳̖̱̎̌̂̌̃ͧͩ͋ͬͯo̲̹̜̤̩̳̼͌̿̏̽̆ͩ͑̂̔ͤͦd̮͈̥͇͍̪̖ͪ̏ͧͨͮͭͣͪͪ̋b̻̳̠̪̳̥͕̰͍͔̖͕̘͔̙͂̔ͪ͗͆y̬̙̭̻͚̤͖̗̥̞̲ͤ̓ͤ̍̃ͭe̜̝͚̮̖͑̎ͨ̇̔ͭͥͮ͐ͮ͂͛̋͒̈ͯ̐͐͐ͅ.̝̼̜̝̫̤̞̙̙̻͉͉̼̟͓̠̜̐ͣͥ̔̂̏̄ͦ̓͋́ͫ̚

 

He didn’t want to say goodbye. He loved Signe. He loved his friends. He loved the community he helped create. He didn’t want to see them go. The last thing he felt was tears stream down his cheeks.  
Jack’s shell fell on it’s side, eyes blank. A deafening silence filled the room. The shell smiled after a while. It closed it’s eyes, then opened again. They were no longer blue. They were bright green. It slowly stood to it’s feet and looked at it’s hands. His hands. He walked to the bathroom and started to wipe the blood and tears away from his face. Jack’s pale face. Jacks brown and green hair. It’s bright green eyes. He stared in the mirror and smiled.  
“H̝͉͍̦̤̗ͨ̆ȅ̀͌l̷l̬̽͌ͧͅo̬͠.̫ͤ̔͐͑ͣͫ ͤ͒̓ͯ̑̉Ṃ̛̜͎̓ͬ̓̇̿͊̅y͔͗ ̡̲̳͍̹͍͚͈̿͛̓̄͐n̺͚̥̫̭̋͒̇͡ͅa̖͇̗̒̄́m̡̘͎̣̝͕ͥ͊ͣ̑ͣ͂̽e̸̼̱͇̮̤̰͍̐ͦ̋̈̂̉'̨͔̤̠sͦ̀͞ ̓̇̒ͨ̿͒ͯJ͇̱̦͍̱͚͂ͦ̚ả͕̠͍̫̝͔̥̄c͙͍̳̫̪̪̓̒̿̂k̸̘̗̮͎͔̒̔̅͑.͂̍̆̚̚҉̩̰̥͉̩͙ͅ


End file.
